DxD May Cry (english Version)
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: AU Multixover: Dante and Vergil ends in the Highschool DxD universe during their last Fight in the third game. What changes they will cause and the different supernatural factions will be ready for the chaos they will cause? One thing is sure they will not bow to anyone and they will fight to complete their respective goals. DantexAkenoxHarem and VergilxHarem.


**Prologue: A Brave new world**

**Disclaimer: none of the franchises that appear here belongs to me.**

In the top of a waterfall in hell a ferocious battle was taking place between two brothers fighting for the things in which they both believed, they were the sons of the legendary demon Sparda who by the machinations of fate ended up becoming enemies_**-What the matter Vergil are you tired and need a break? -**_ Said one of the brothers he was a young man about 18 years of white skin, silver hair and light blue eyes dressed with a red coat, dark green pants and black military boots. He was armed with a dark blue claymore.

_**-should I ask you that Dante because is you who carries a defeat on the scoreboard-t**_old his brother Vergil; him a young man of about 18 years of white skin, Silver hair brushed back and was dressed with a black trousers and vest and a blue coat, he was armed with a Okatana and the claymore of Sparda Force Edge with which he was blocking a lunge of the Sword of Dante, although ignored by the two brothers the medallions they carried were beginning to glow with a reddish glow as they ignored one of the many protections that were put into the amulets was activated due to power absorbed from forced edge.

Dante apply more force with his sword and pushed vergil back then unsheathe ivory and shoot a burst of bullets at his brother who blocked the shots with his sword_**.-Seriously Vergil because if I'm not mistaken I was sweeping the floor with you in our last fight before that bastard Arkham intruded -**_Vergil frowned slightly at the words of his brother but gave no further demonstrations of annoyance just returned to the attack with the sword of his father against Dante who also launched to the offensive with rebellion but in the moment when swords clashed the energy that was being accumulated in the medallions was released activating the protection; the space-temporal spell know as Kaleidoscope that gave origin to a temporary space vortex that began to suck them both as the function of such protection was to send them to another dimension so that the enemies of Sparda could not harm them but due to the disappearance of demon he could not give energy to spell.

_**-What the hell have you done vergil!-**_ asked Dante annoyed at his brother as he nailed his sword into the ground to avoid being sucked by the vortex.

_**-Even if it costs you to believe brother this is not my fault, but I recommend you to be prepared for the worst since this is a space-time anomaly and could send anywhere-**_ Vergil said before being sucked by the portal.

_**-Shit!-**_ It was all he could say Dante before reaching also be absorbed through the anomaly temporal space.

**/In the Dimensional Gap/**

In the immense void of dimensional gap the creature known as the true Red Dragon god Emperor or Great Red was bored beyond the understanding of any being in the universe except maybe Ophis but hey she lacked in his opinion of sense of humor so she could not know something funny even though it bite her in the ass. It is at that moment when something catches its attention because two powerful entities were fighting near its location, so without anything better to do he decided to see who the fuck were the two idiots who were fighting were.

**/ With the fighters /**

_**-well What Do you think the change of location brother?-Because the only thing I regret is that no one will see when I kick your ass!-**_said smiling viciously Dante at Vergil lashed the while with Rebellion.

_**-That should to ask you Dante, because unlike me you are not accustomed to your demonic powers as you are likely surely wear out soon enough-**_replied Vergil at his brother and then take a look around and tell his brother_**-although I think we let our fight for now because we are obviously in another dimension so you better look for a way back unless you want to spend an eternity wandering in this wasteland-**_ said and then sheathed his sword and Dante imitate him when they feel an enormous presence that radiated power levels unimaginable for them when in front of them appear a giant red dragon freezing them in the place due to the huge aura that possessed the creature.

_**-**__Damn what the hell is this dragon its power is amazing ... almost limitless If we don´t do something fast the will destroy us__**-**_thought Vergil while we devised a plan worried as he and his brother could get out of that situation, when Dante did something that achievement for the first time in years that lost his temper.

_**-Hey Vergil run for your life that is the gay a cousin of Godzilla!-**_ Dante said with a grin pointing to the Dragon who was obviously annoyed at the words of Dante and raised his massive claws and prepared to hit them.

_**-Damn it Dante you're an asshole-**_ Vergil said before the dragon hit him and send to fly to another dimensional vortex.

Dante just smiled like a troll because although he knew that it was stupid insulting the dragon he decided that if he was going to die at least going to mock his executioner so he said the only thing he thought at the time before the dragon to send him flying as he did with Vergil_**-I don't regret nothing! -**_in that time the dragon hit him and sent him against the other portal it opened.

**/ Location Unknown 2:30 PM /**

The first thing Dante noticed when he opened his eyes was that it was in a clearing in a forest somewhere that obviously was not hell nor the dump where he and his had ended, the second thing he noticed was that for some reason the saw trees and other larger objects which was strange but the biggest shock he had was when he saw his reflection in Rebellion which was on the ground beside him since it looked like when I was a boy of about 8 years-¡¿what hell I look like a brat how in hell this happened-?! then he remembers his stay in the dimensional gap and the meeting with great red_**-That Squamous SON OF A BITCH WHEN I FIND HIM I WILL USE IT'S SKIN TO MAKE ME A NEW COAT! –**_Dante furious cry to the heavens to realize that the dragon had somehow returned rejuvenated until turn it into a child certainly oh when he saw that overdeveloped lizard he was going to kick it's ass in such form and manner as would be remembered as the biggest smack down in the history of creation but at that moment he hears footsteps coming at his direction and apparently were coming into position so he draw one of his pistols and pointed it in the direction where would appear who approached where he was_**-whoever you come out slowly with your hands up or I'll shoot!-**_ Said seriously Dante to the person who approached. Who came out of the bushes with their hands up and somewhat frightened surprised Dante as it was a girl from his apparent biological age with long black hair, white skin, violet eyes dressed in a white kimono with pink details.

_**-Wait don't shoot! -**_ Said frightened girl with raised hands, the boy just sighed and under the gun and he said apologetically.

_**-Err sorry but I woke up here, and as I have lately been being chased by a strange people I thought you were one of them-**_That apparently helped calm a little girl who approached him and said, smiling amiably.

_**-Well do not worry because here you'll be safe. And my name is Akeno Himejima and yours?- **_Dante corresponded her smile and After storing his pistols and taking Rebellion from the ground replied.

_**-My name is Dante Nice to meet you sweetheart-**_Akeno turned red as a tomato at the words of the boy and dante could not help but smile mischievously since apparently for now things were getting better by now.

**/ Unknown Location /**

The first thing Vergil noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was in a furnished spartanly room the second was that the injuries he sustained during his battle against Dante were cured_**- finally you woke up sleeping beauty, we were wondering if we would need a kiss to wake you up**_-Told him a sarcastic voice to his right so he turned around and saw three men who were watching with varying degrees of interest at that moment the apparent leader of the trio decided to speak with him_**-Although I must say that the fact that took you six hours to wake up is not so surprising when you consider that you were expelled from the dimensional gap by none other than Great Red itself-**_The eldest son of Sparda watched the man who was someone with fair skin, blue eyes and a beard and long silver hair wearing an ornate costume with a smile on his face but that's not deceit because the aura that he and his colleagues exuded implied that he was not human because oozing in torrents chaos and evil so he decided to cut the charade invoking Yamato and pointing it at the man.

_**- what do you want from me demon because yours and your fellow appearance may be human but yours auras give you away, so speak now before I lose my pacience- **_but the three threatened laughed at him before silence him with their powerful killer instinct.

_**-Look at The brat talking tough when he can barely stand our killer instinct-**_Said another of the men present with derision in his voice; he was dressed in a black suit, had black and blonde hair and his eyes were bicolor.

_**-Take it easy Crom Cruach because he does not know who we are and in a way his reaction is understandable-**_Said the leader to the other man and then go to Vergil and say as he greeted him_**-and well before answering your question let me introduce myself first my name is Rizevim Livan Lucifer son of the first Lucifer and leader of the Qlippoth faction of the Khaos Brigade and I would like that you join us since I see that you possess tremendous power and latent potential within you and I could help you to developed to its maximum level-**_Said the man with a friendly smile the no cheated the son of Sparda because he knew that if he refused he would be killed and as he already noticed his apparent rejuvenation to his childhood he decided to play along ... for now.

_**-My name is Vergil and I accept your offer -**_Rizevim could not prevent a somewhat pleased and sinister smile crossed his face since apparently things were going to be interesting in the future.

**/**

**Author Notes:** **and here is the English version of DxD May Cry. What do you guys think; is good, is bad or regular? And before you question me this fic will be a alternative universe of any of the franquise that appears here because the presence of Dante and Vergil will basically fuck the canon of highschool dxd real hard because some characters that died in the light novel will live and others will died (I see you kokabiel) and for the pairings will be DantexHarem and VergilxHarem and neither of them will be in a peerage because that is sooo predictable and I want to do something new**


End file.
